


China Boy

by poemsekai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, References to David Bowie, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemsekai/pseuds/poemsekai
Summary: Kim Junmyeon era apenas um estudante comum. Não era nada especial, nem mesmo popular. Em um certo dia, dois intercambistas chineses chegam à escola e logo um deles o cativa profundamente.Demorou, mas conseguiu a amizade de Zhang Yixing. O problema é que o coreano não conseguia parar de pensar no chinês.Principalmente quando escutava David Bowie.





	China Boy

Era um dia comum na vida de Junmyeon. Acordou com os gritos de sua mãe, escovou os dentes mais rápido que nunca e correu até o ponto de ônibus. Entrou no transporte público e em alguns minutos chegou a um lugar que parecia o inferno para muitos, mas não para ele: a escola. Por sorte não estava atrasado.

Kim Junmyeon era um adolescente um tanto quanto excepcional. Adorava ir para a escola — não para estudar, já que sua falta de atenção não permitia —, amava músicas antigas e não se importava com redes sociais. Instagram? Nem mesmo sabia pronunciar esse nome.

Parecia um dia como outro qualquer. O coreano puxou as mangas do moletom amarelo e cobriu os dedos gelados, logo deitando sobre a carteira escolar. Não demorou a pegar no sono, o rosto escondido entre os braços. A sala estava uma zona, mas como um expert em dormir em lugares inusitados, aquilo não o atrapalhou.

Teria dormido até o sinal estridente tocar, isso se o maldito Oh Sehun não tivesse lhe dado um tapa forte na nuca. Ele podia ser um bom amigo, mas também era insuportável quando queria.

— Acorda, Junmyeon. O professor ta' te fuzilando já tem uns dois minutos — disse ele. O citado o encarou, sem entender. Sehun apenas indicou algo em sua frente com a cabeça.

Se conheciam desde sempre. No pré, as duas crianças atentadas viviam irritando um ao outro. O pequeno Junmyeon jurou que se livraria de Sehun quando entrou no fundamental, mas foi só entrar na pequena sala de sua nova escola que se deparou com o garotinho sentado em uma das primeiras carteiras, as pernas balançando e os dedos batucando a mesa. No final do mesmo ano, os dois já não se separavam mais.

Finalmente olhou para frente. Ao lado do seu professor estavam dois garotos com alturas semelhantes. Um tinha cabelos escuros como a noite, usava um óculos de armação redonda e vestia um moletom vermelho. Esse tinha chamado a atenção de Junmyeon de maneira tão absurda que quase não conseguiu olhar para o outro garoto. O menino de cabelos claros não parecia tão chamativo para ele.

— Hoje recebemos dois intercambistas. Eles vão fazer uma curta apresentação — encarou-os duramente, mostrando que eles não tinham opção — Sejam receptivos.

O Kim mal conseguia controlar a sua ansiedade. Batucava a própria perna com os dedos, os olhos fixos no intercambista moreno. Se tivesse desviado o olhar, teria visto Sehun com os olhos fixos no loiro.

O loiro começou a apresentação primeiro, os olhos vagueando pelo rosto dos seus futuros colegas. Luhan, dezesseis anos, chinês.

— O meu nome é Zhang Yixing. Assim como o Luhan, tenho dezesseis anos e sou chinês — falou. Sua pronúncia era um tanto quanto embolada, porém ainda entendível. Aparentava ser inseguro, nunca erguendo o olhar.

Poxa, Junmyeon queria olhar direto nos olhos de Yixing! Mal sabia o chinês que já tinha conquistado a atenção de alguém.

Em seguida, o professor ordenou que se sentassem nos únicos dois lugares restantes na sala. Coincidentemente, as carteiras disponíveis eram ao lado de Sehun. Junmyeon não conseguiu evitar de pensar em vários planos para se aproximar do chinês.

Talvez fosse um tanto quanto estranho. Mal o conhecia e Yixing já havia se tornado um enigma que adoraria desvendar. Só precisava pensar em um jeito de se aproximar do intercambista.

[...]

Dias se passaram desde a chegada dos novatos e algumas coisas haviam mudado desde então. Para começar, Sehun parecia ter conseguido um novo melhor amigo — e Junmyeon nunca admitiria que estava morrendo de ciúmes dele. Luhan aparentemente havia se tornado o centro do universo para o Oh, que agora incorporava a própria terra e girava ao redor do seu sol.

Zhang Yixing era bastante atípico. Andava pelos corredores da escola com os mesmos fones de ouvido, os olhos pregados no chão. Durante as aulas, nunca ousava olhar para os lados. As únicas pessoas que aparentavam ser dignas de sua atenção eram os professores — e ainda assim, não dizia nada. Nunca.

Junmyeon queria uma brecha para se aproximar, mas nunca conseguia chamar sua atenção. Tentou jogar bolinhas de papel, tentou dizer o nome do chinês em voz alta enquanto conversava com amigos e até mesmo criou uma conta naquela rede social com nome complicado. Não teve sucesso em nenhuma de suas tentativas: O Kim era muito ruim de mira, então não conseguiu acertá-lo; Yixing escutava músicas no último volume, então nem mesmo escutou a voz do coreano; E por último, a conta que encontrou era privada.

O Zhang sempre chegava cedo e se sentava na carteira em frente à de Luhan — Junmyeon descobriu que eles eram amigos de infância. Frustrado consigo mesmo, percebeu que teria que ser do jeito mais difícil. Foi assim que o coreano decidiu sair de sua própria rotina e acordar cedo para conseguir um lugar perto do chinês. E ele conseguiu.

Não conteve o sorriso ao colocar a mochila na carteira atrás de Yixing. Sentou-se com tanta pressa que sentiu uma leve dor nas coxas pelo impacto. Finalmente conseguiria se aproximar dele! Se Sehun podia ter um novo melhor amigo, então ele também podia. Aproximou o rosto do garoto, espiando-o por cima do ombro. Com uma proximidade tão grande, conseguiu escutar a voz do David Bowie vazando pelo fone de ouvido e não foi capaz de controlar a expressão surpresa que dominou a sua face. Em seguida colocou os olhos na tela do celular do outro, que lia algo em mandarim. Sentiu-se burro por um instante, não sabia nada daquela língua. Mentira, ele sabia dizer "Oi".

Aquilo era incrível. Se não conseguia se aproximar casualmente… Bem, então Junmyeon teria que recorrer ao gosto que tinham em comum. Estava ansioso, só para variar. Os dez minutos que esperou até a aula começar pareceram horas.

O sinal anunciando o início das aulas tocou e uma das professoras apareceu no mesmo instante, quase como um truque de mágica. Observou o chinês tirar os fones e guardar o celular, em seguida repousando o rosto bonito em uma das mãos. Estava tão cionado, tão preso no outro, que se esqueceu do mundo ao redor. Quando ergueu a mão para cutucá-lo, levou um tapa no braço.

Por pouco não soltou um grito. Ergueu o olhar para Sehun, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

— O que você quer? — praguejou. O garoto ao lado ergueu uma das sobrancelhas marcantes em um gesto visível de ironia. Levou os dedos finos aos brincos na própria orelha, girando-os. Era uma das manias dele.

— Primeiro limpa a boca, tem baba escorrendo — o Oh mal terminou de falar e Junmyeon já tentava limpar o inexistente — É zueira, seu idiota.

O mais baixo revirou os olhos, chocado com a falta de maturidade do amigo.

— Era só isso que você tinha para me falar? Eu estava prestes a fazer algo importante — meneou a cabeça em direção a Yixing. Aproveitou o momento para catar o livro que ainda estava na mochila e abri-lo em uma página qualquer.

— Não, mas eu esqueci o que ia te dizer.  
Junmyeon o olhou indignado, voltando a olhar para frente em seguida. Sehun sabia ser irritante quando queria.

O Kim não era lá um grande observador. Se fosse, teria percebido que o rosto de Yixing estava levemente inclinado em sua direção. Tinha conseguido um pouquinho da atenção do chinês e nem sabia.

Afinal, Junmyeon também era um tanto quanto intrigante.

O sinal indicando o intervalo tocou e antes que Yixing colocasse os fones de ouvido e se ausentasse do mundo real, o coreano agiu. Levantou-se rapidamente e parou em sua frente, encarando-o fixamente.

— Olá. Eu sou o Junmyeon — disse. Sorriu levemente, dando o seu máximo para ser simpático. O outro o encarou por alguns segundos, em silêncio.

Junmyeon começava a sentir um leve desconforto ao sentir os olhos do outro em seu rosto.

— Eu sei quem você é — finalmente se pronunciou. Os lábios de Junmyeon se entre-abriram, pronto para questionar quando foi interrompido — O Luhan já me falou sobre você.

Não sabia o que sentir em relação àquilo. Um tanto quanto perplexo, sorriu e tocou as próprias mãos. Decidiu mudar de assunto antes que ficasse corado de tanta vergonha. Yixing ainda o encarava fixamente, os olhos conectados como imãs.

— Ei, você gosta de música, não é? Toda vez que te olho você está usando fones de ouvido.

O chinês soltou uma risada, deixando o outro confuso. Céus, nunca havia passado por tantas emoções em um espaço de tempo tão curto. Achava a risada do garoto cativante e lhe dava vontade de rir junto, mas não conseguia naquele momento. Estava envergonhado de algo que nem mesmo sabia o que era.

— Tem me observado, Junmyeon? — havia tantas coisas para reparar. O seu nome soava incrível quando pronunciado pelos lábios delicados do chinês, mas sentia-se intimidado pelo seu jeitinho de ser — Eu estou apenas brincando, não precisa ficar tão vermelho, mesmo que seja fofo.

As bochechas do Kim queimavam, assim como o resto de seu corpo. Engoliu em seco, assentindo com a cabeça duas vezes. Yixing, ainda sorrindo, tocou-lhe os ombros e o girou, puxando-o delicadamente para fora da sala de aula. Ele era tão desprovido de vergonha que deixou o braço repousando nos ombros do coreano, andando devagarinho. Alguns dos fios do cabelo escuro de Junmyeon roçavam em seu pescoço. Estavam muito próximos para dois asiáticos que tinham acabado de se falar pela primeira vez, mas quem se importava?

Aquela era a primeira vez que Kim Junmyeon ficava tão próximo de um homem que não fosse Sehun ou o próprio pai. Mas não era ruim. Sentia em seu peito que teriam algo muito forte.

Suas mão suando não negavam tal fato.

[...]

Zhang Yixing e Kim Junmyeon eram amigos há exatos dois meses. Bom, isso se for possível considerar alguém que você cumprimenta nos corredores um amigo. O chinês realmente não parecia querer conversar, era quieto por natureza. Para não sermos injustos, eles também tinham adquirido um hábito incomum: Yixing pegava um novo livro na biblioteca toda sexta-feira. Junmyeon ia junto a ele e observava o garoto lendo até o intervalo acabar — muitas vezes pegando no sono. Aproveitavam a companhia um do outro em um silêncio interminável.

Junmyeon seria um mentiroso se dissesse que o silêncio do outro não incomodava. Sentia a necessidade de conversar o tempo todo.

Como em todos os dias, o sinal tocou às 10:30. Era uma quarta-feira e o dia estava um pouco mais frio que o normal e, consequentemente, o coreano usava luvas pretas. Ele se levantou e esticou os braços, alongando-se. Yixing já o esperava, mas dessa vez sem um livro em mãos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, questionando-o.

— Luhan acabou de me enviar uma mensagem, ele disse que tem que falar comigo — explicou, a voz rouquinha pelo tempo que estava sem falar. Fofo.

Junmyeon assentiu levemente. Juntos, caminharam pelos corredores até o refeitório. O coreano já sabia que encontraria Sehun ao lado de Luhan. Quase revirou os olhos com o pensamento.

Não foi difícil encontrá-los. Sehun era bem alto — mesmo sentado — e Luhan era um dos poucos garotos loiros no local. Além disso, eles eram incrivelmente bonitos. O espanto veio ao perceber que eles estavam um tanto quanto… Distantes.

Aproximaram-se da mesa em passos rápidos. Agora que estavam tão perto, era possível notar as bochechas rosadas de Luhan e a expressão desconfortável no rosto de Sehun. Junmyeon percebeu naquele exato momento que algo havia dado errado entre eles.

Bastou que os olhos de Luhan focassem em Yixing para que ele meneasse a cabeça em direção a Junmyeon e saísse quase que correndo, o Zhang acompanhando-o mesmo que confuso.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou após sentar-se de frente para Sehun. O moreno batucava os dedos na mesa em um claro sinal de nervosismo.

— Eu beijei o Luhan — disse baixinho, quase como se contasse um segredo. Junmyeon esticou o braço e levou a mão direita até o queixo do outro, erguendo-o para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

— Eu não sabia que você gostava de garotos, por que nunca me disse? — tentou dar um sorriso reconfortante — Qual o problema? Ele não gostou?

O Kim começava a se sentir frustrado. Quer dizer, ele nem mesmo sabia que o amigo tinha algum desejo por Luhan, mas o rostinho triste dele fazia com que um desejo repentino de socar o rosto do chinês surgisse. Como ele ousava machucar o seu melhor amigo?

— Eu tinha medo da sua reação — confessou — Na verdade eu não sei. Quer dizer, ele correspondeu por um tempo. Mas do nada ele parou e não disse nada, só mandou uma mensagem pro Yixing.

Junmyeon decidiu ignorar a primeira parte. Claro que o fato de seu amigo não se sentir confortável para lhe contar que gostava de garotos o incomodava, mas não parecia o momento certo para falarem sobre aquilo.

— Você sabe que isso não quer dizer nada, certo? Ele pode estar tão nervoso quanto você.

Apesar de sua aparência madura, Sehun era como uma criança. Ele era divertido e era impossível encontrar alguém que não gostasse dele. Sua aura era capaz de iluminar qualquer ambiente. Vendo-o assim, sem um resquício de sua aura feliz, Junmyeon percebia que ele realmente gostava de Luhan e sua possível rejeição havia o machucado de verdade.

— O que mais me aflige não é o fato de não ser correspondido, é que isso estrague a nossa amizade.

Junmyeon nunca se apaixonou, mas vendo o amigo daquele jeito, percebia que era algo extremamente complicado. Sehun não precisou dizer com palavras que aquilo era paixão, era tão notável que fazia com que o Kim se sentisse um idiota por não ter notado antes.

Esperava nunca se sentir daquela maneira.

O ônibus que pegava costumava estar lotado todos os dias, e não foi diferente naquele dia em específico. Junmyeon teve que segurar firme para não cair e passar vergonha. O estômago roncava de fome e os olhos quase fechavam de tanto sono. Estava um caco.

O sono o deixava tão lerdo que acabou perdendo o ponto, o que fez com que ele tivesse que correr por cerca de uma quadra até chegar onde deveria — na verdade ele só correu por um impulso louco de sua mente, mas nunca admitiria isso.

Na porta de casa, deixou a chave cair antes de finalmente abrir e entrar. Mal colocou os pés no chão de madeira e já ouviu a voz de sua mãe gritando para que acelerasse.

— Bom dia para você também, mãe.

A senhora Kim era muito bonita. Tinha cabelos longos e negros como a noite, uma face delicada e com poucas marcas de expressão. Ela era um tanto quanto miúda e não parecia já ter chegado aos quarenta. Enfim, Junmyeon amava sua mãe mais do que tudo.

— Você demorou tanto para chegar que agora não é mais bom dia, é boa tarde — corrigiu — Vá lavar as mãos para comer.

Ela já se servia, o prato branco entre os dedos finos. Junmyeon revirou os olhos antes de soltar uma risada baixa. Ela era uma figura, sempre arranjando um jeito de implicar com coisas pequenas. Arrancava boas risadas.

Obviamente obedeceu e foi até o banheiro em passos rápidos no chão gelado.

No dia seguinte, Junmyeon se atrasou. Fazia muito tempo que isso não lhe acontecia, mas por algum motivo estranho, sua mãe não o chamou. Dessa vez não conseguiu fazer com que o motorista do ônibus o esperasse e teve que ver, com ódio nos olhos, o seu meio de transporte se afastar. Estava fodido. Não teve outra opção além de esperar pelo próximo ônibus durante uma hora. Estava frio e ele parecia incrivelmente pequeno — o capuz do moletom tapava-lhe os cabelos e uma parte da testa, os braços um tanto quanto curtos abraçando a mochila preta em uma tentativa frustrada de aquecer o próprio corpo. Pelo menos tinha se lembrado de pegar os fones de ouvido na escrivaninha e podia curtir a sua desgraça enquanto escutava David Bowie.

David Bowie, David Bowie… Escutar as músicas dele sem se lembrar de um certo chinês havia se tornado uma tarefa impossível. Quer dizer, ele não estava realmente tentando impedir a sua mente de viajar pelo ser incrível que Zhang Yixing era, embora soubesse que devia.

Pensar nele era bom. Sentia um calorzinho inédito no peito e mesmo que não percebesse, um sorriso sempre surgia em seus lábios. Conheciam-se a pouquíssimo tempo, mas já o considerava demasiadamente especial para si.

Junmyeon não saberia explicar o motivo de tanta admiração caso o perguntassem. Ele provavelmente coraria e tocaria a própria nuca nervosamente, tentando trocar de assunto rapidamente. E o seu questionador sorriria, fingindo não perceber nada de estranho no rapaz.

Como explicaria os seus sentimentos se ele apenas… Sentia? Nunca havia sido tão difícil organizar as palavras de um monólogo. Nem mesmo ele entendia o que sentia. Apenas deixava acontecer, e o destino que fizesse o que desejasse.

Demorou, mas o ônibus chegou. Teve que aturar o olhar torto de uma senhora que o observava à sua direita, provavelmente pensando que era um meliante por estar — aparentemente — matando aula. Fingia não perceber, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fossem os olhos da idosa. Suspirou aliviado ao finalmente chegar ao seu destino e se ver livre de seu olhar julgador.

Levou ocorrência pelo atraso, obviamente. Mas aquilo não era relevante, afinal, estava tocando China Girl do Bowie em seus fones e aquilo parecia certo demais. Apenas se dirigiu até a sala costumeira.

Teve uma surpresa ao chegar lá. Pensava que por causa do seu atraso, teria que se sentar em algum lugar horrível e sem ninguém com quem pudesse conversar por perto, mas encontrou o lugar atrás de Zhang Yixing vago. Sorriu e sentou-se, a professora de biologia o olhando torto.

Junmyeon pegou o caderno na mochila e arrancou uma das últimas folhas dele de qualquer jeito, logo caçando uma caneta no estojo azul. Escreveu um recado para Sehun com sua caligrafia um tanto quanto bonitinha: "Obrigado por ter guardado o lugar para mim." Jogou o papel para trás sem nem mesmo olhar.

Encarou a nuca branca e aparentemente macia de Yixing enquanto esperava pela resposta do amigo. Fez uma nota mental para lembrar-se de tocá-la quando tivesse a oportunidade.

Não demorou para que recebesse a sua resposta. Logo sentiu a ponta dos dedos de Sehun roçando em sua nuca, o papelzinho sendo deixado ali. Pegou-o discretamente para ler a resposta.

"Não fui eu, foi o Yixing. Ele fuzilou com os olhos todos que se aproximaram desse lugar seu. Mudando de assunto, o Luhan falou comigo ontem de noite."

Não pôde evitar ficar surpreso. Quer dizer, desde o início de toda aquela aproximação dos dois, Junmyeon parecia ser o único fazendo questão daquela amizade. Descobrir que o chinês também apreciava a sua presença o deixava muito feliz. Balançou a cabeça levemente em uma tentativa de se livrar daqueles pensamentos antes de finalmente escrever a sua resposta.

"E como foi? Eu não acho que ele se afastaria de você por causa de um simples beijo."

Junmyeon não era tão próximo de Luhan, mas pelo que ouvia de Sehun ele parecia ser bom. Bem, se não fosse… O Kim acabaria com a raça dele.

"Foi bem melhor do que eu imaginava. Ele disse estava com medo de que fosse algo momentâneo e ficou nervoso. Disse que também gosta de mim."

Junmyeon não foi capaz de controlar a felicidade que sentia pelo amigo. Virou para trás assim que terminou de ler e sorriu largamente enquanto erguia os polegares para cima em um sinal de "joinha". Sehun merecia tudo de bom e se Luhan era capaz de fazê-lo feliz… Então eles tinham o seu apoio.

Yixing lia algum livro qualquer — que não parecia interessante aos olhos de Junmyeon — enquanto o outro tirava uma soneca. Nada de especial. Bem, não até uma menina da sala de ambos surgir por ali. Ela tinha as mãos para trás do corpo e as bochechas vermelhas. Yixing a encarou esperando que ela se pronunciasse.

— Uhm, oi. Eu sou a Jisoo — inclinou-se em um breve cumprimento que foi retribuído prontamente pelo chinês. Sua fala era baixa e tímida — Eu quero falar com o Junmyeon.

Demorou um pouquinho até que ele entendesse que deveria acordá-lo e, provavelmente, sair por um breve momento. Murmurou um "Desculpa" baixinho antes de finalmente toca-lo no braço e balançá-lo. Junmyeon abriu os olhos pequenos e os esfregou com ambas as mãos antes de finalmente endireitar-se na cadeira. Nisso, Yixing já havia pegado o livro e sumido dali. Finalmente olhou para a menina de cabelos vermelhos. Vira e mexe ela experimentava uma nova cor nos fios e isso era bem interessante.

— Olá, Jisoo. Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou educadamente, a voz falhando no início. Tinha que parar com essa mania de tirar tantas sonecas durante o dia.

— Na verdade não. Eu só queria te dizer uma coisa — falou. Junmyeon não pôde deixar de notar que as suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Jisoo era fofa.

Perguntava-se o que teria feito com que ela o procurasse. Já tinham conversado algumas vezes, mas não era como se fossem realmente próximos. Ia questioná-la, mas foi interrompido quando ela continuou:

— Eu preciso falar antes que perca a coragem. Eu gosto de você.

Ele não era muito esperto. Também gostava dela, era uma boa pessoa. Qual era a necessidade de ela ir até ele para dizer um simples "Eu gosto de você."?

— Eu não entendi. Você é legal, também gosto de você — disse. Jisoo engoliu em seco — Já somos amigos, por que está me dizendo isso?

Foi nesse momento que Jisoo percebeu que precisaria ser mais direta. Será que ela tinha jogado pedra na cruz para merecer um crush tão lerdo assim?

Em um ato súbito de coragem, Jisoo aproximou-se de Junmyeon e ergueu o seu rosto para cima com um toque delicado no queixo. Deixou um leve selar em seus lábios. O garoto estava tão chocado que mal soube o que fazer, apenas deixou. Não durou muito tempo e a garota se afastou ainda mais envergonhada do que antes.

— Eu quis dizer que realmente gosto de você — disse ela — Mas não se preocupe. Eu sei que você não retribui, eu só queria ser sincera em relação aos meus sentimentos.

Junmyeon mal teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta. Kim Jisoo se afastou tão rápido quanto chegou. Ela estava certa, realmente não retribuia. Honestamente, ele não pensava em garotas a um bom tempo — ultimamente só tinha olhos para Yixing.

O que estava acontecendo com a sua mente? Talvez tivesse enlouquecido.

Deu de ombros e se levantou. A soneca lhe rendeu uma bela de uma dor nas costas.  
Ele não queria admitir, mas não estava entendendo a si mesmo. Jisoo era definitivamente muito bonita e tinha lábios macios, mas não fora capaz de despertar nem mesmo um arrepio no garoto. Estava mais do que confuso.

Saiu em passos rápidos da biblioteca antes que acabasse enlouquecendo naquele lugar silencioso. Precisava se distrair urgentemente.

[...]

Yixing nunca tinha ido à casa de Junmyeon, mas para tudo existe uma primeira vez. A mãe do Kim dormiria na casa de uma amiga e ele não queria ficar sozinho, então viu ali uma boa oportunidade para convidá-lo. O Zhang assentiu com um sorriso nos lábios e na mesma hora e enviou uma mensagem para a sua host mother avisando-a.

Os dois adolescentes pegaram as mochilas e Junmyeon guiou o outro até o ponto de musica, a ponta dos dedos encostando levemente em seus ombros. Yixing tomou liberdade para oferecer-lhe um dos lados do fone de ouvido e isso fez com que um sorriso enorme surgisse em sua face, os olhos pequenos se fechando e formando uma pequena curvinha.

— Como você consegue ser tão fofo? — Yixing murmurou enquanto observava o outro pegar o fone ainda sorrindo — Isso é injusto.

Junmyeon sentiu algo vivo dentro de si. Algo como… Borboletas. Ignorou o que sentia e deu um leve soco no braço do intercambista, que imediatamente tocou o local em uma careta forçada. Dramático.

— O que eu posso fazer se nasci tão perfeito? — perguntou retoricamente — Você não pode reclamar, é lindo também.

Yixing desviou o olhar e finalmente colocou uma música para tocar. Logo You Give Love a Bad Name do Bon Jovi invadiu os seus ouvidos. Aquele simples ato fez com que Junmyeon ficasse confuso. Tinha dito algo de errado? Decidiu fingir que nada tinha acontecido e prestar atenção na música.

_An angel's smile is what you sell_

Junmyeon devia ser mais atento. Se não tivesse ficado tão focado na música, teria escutado Yixing finalmente dizer algo após cerca de um minuto. Sua voz era tão baixa que teria que ler os seus lábios caso estivesse com o fone como naquele momento.

— Não mais que você.

O coreano tinha que admitir uma coisa: o ônibus azul se aproximando prontinho para levá-lo para casa era uma das imagens mais agradáveis e belas de todas. Sentia fome só de pensar em sua humilde residência.

Subiram juntos no veículo, Yixing logo atrás de Junmyeon. Por milagre não estava muito cheio, o que permitiu que ambos sentassem lado a lado. Junmyeon colocou a mochila no chão antes de voltar a pegar o fone que havia tirado para ser capaz de subir tranquilamente no ônibus. Ficaram em silêncio durante todo o caminho e quase perderam o ponto, já que a mochila do chinês prendeu no banco em que estava sentado.

Saíram dali e fizeram o caminho até a casa do Kim. Yixing observava as casas ao redor cuidadosamente, os olhinhos caídos curiosos como os de uma criança. Estava memorizando o caminho, guardando os detalhes em sua mente.

Entraram na casa e logo Junmyeon encontrou um bilhete na letra bagunçada de sua mãe informando que tinha comida na geladeira e que ele só tinha que esquentar. No fim do bilhete, um eu te amo acompanhado por um coraçãozinho. Enquanto lia, o intercambista observava as fotos emolduradas em cima de um móvel de madeira marrom clara. Passou os dedos em uma delas, questionando-se onde estava o pai de Junmyeon nas fotos. Nunca ouviu falar dele e não sentia que deveria perguntar sobre, então apenas assumiu que eles provavelmente não tinham uma boa relação e preferiu deixar para lá.

— Yixing — teve os pensamentos desviados pela voz suave do amigo — Vem. Vou esquentar a nossa comida.

Comeram enquanto conversavam sobre as bandas que gostavam. Só tinha um problema: Junmyeon insistia em dizer que AC/DC era melhor que Iron Maiden; Yixing pensava o contrário. Para ele, a banda defendida pelo Kim era superestimada demais. Pelo menos chegaram ao consenso de que Guns N' Roses era melhor que ambas. Bem, teria sido melhor se tivessem chegado à essa conclusão antes que Junmyeon acabasse derramando suco na blusa do amigo acidentalmente. Pelo menos era uma blusa escura.

Yixing gostava de tomar banho cedo, se sentia sujo se não o fizesse logo quando chegasse em casa. Principalmente agora que estava cheirando a pêssego. Apenas nesse momento perceberam que haviam se esquecido de um detalhe importante: ele não levava roupas extras para a escola. Teriam que torcer para que as roupas de Junmyeon servissem nele — o que acreditavam que sim, já que o chinês não era tão mais alto que o coreano.

Enquanto esperava, tentou deixar o próprio quarto um pouco mais apresentável. Era estranho, Junmyeon não fazia isso quando Sehun o visitava. Mas fez por Yixing e nem mesmo notou o quão estranho aquilo era. Após dobrar algumas peças de roupa e guardá-las em suas respectivas gavetas, pegou o violão pendurado por ganchos na parede branca do quarto e se sentou na cama com ele no colo. Dedilhava os fios em uma melodia aleatória, até finalmente pensar em uma música para tocar. A melodia de I Want To Hold Your Hand dos Beatles em uma versão acústica passou a soar pelo cômodo. Terminou de tocar e só então percebeu que Yixing já estava ali observando-o com os seus doces olhos castanhos.

— Eu não sabia que você tocava — comentou enquanto se aproximava da cama. Junmyeon não sabia que alguém podia ficar tão bonito usando roupas tão simples quanto uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camisa branca simples, mas ele parecia perfeito daquele jeito — Eu sempre quis aprender.

O chinês sentou-se de frente para o amigo, os joelhos cobertos se roçando vagarosamente. Yixing tinha uma mania que deixava Junmyeon um tanto quanto nervoso: ele olhava no fundo de seus olhos como se estivesse enxergando a sua alma. Junmyeon acabava desviando o olhar depois de alguns segundos naquilo. E era isso que ele fazia naquele exato momento — olhava no fundo dos olhos escuros do Kim.

— Por que não me disse antes? Eu posso te ensinar — disse Junmyeon gentilmente. Yixing sorriu enquanto assentia levemente, uma pequena covinha aparecendo em sua bochecha. Junmyeon não se conteve e a tocou com o dedo indicador — Você fala de mim, mas isso sim é ser fofo. Olha essa covinha!

O Zhang sorriu um pouco mais, os olhos dessa vez descendo pelo rosto de Junmyeon até pousar o olhar em seus lábios finos. Ergueu a mão direita até tocar o dedo delicado do outro, tirando-o dali ao envolver a mão dele com a sua, os dedos entrelaçados. Kim Junmyeon tinha mãos extremamente agradáveis ao toque e ele não pôde deixar de imaginar se a pele de seu rosto seria tão macia quanto parecia. Seu pai dizia que era melhor se arrepender por ter feito algo do que por não ter feito, então Yixing decidiu levar aquilo à sério e levou a mão esquerda às bochechas salientes do coreano. Ele estava certo, era como pele de bebê.

_And when I touch you_   
_ I feel happy inside_

Junmyeon não entendia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, mas não se sentia desconfortável com o toque de Yixing. Ele queria mais e o sorriso genuíno que o intercambista tinha nos lábios só o deixava ainda mais bonito. Ele transmitia alegria. Junmyeon sentia-se confiante, as dúvidas de mais cedo haviam evaporado. A única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era no garoto à sua frente. Agarrou o violão e o colocou no chão, liberando o espaço que havia entre eles.

_It's such a feeling that my love_   
_ I can't hide_

Yixing viu aquilo como um sinal verde, então deslizou os dedos da bochecha de Junmyeon até sua cintura. Percebeu que o coreano se aproximou mais, os olhos presos em seus lábios. E ele não queria se arrepender por não ter feito o que desejava. Alternava o olhar entre os olhos do Kim — que, por sinal, pareciam sensuais de um jeito que ele nunca havia notado — e os lábios rosados e bonitos.

Junmyeon levou a mão que estava livre até a nuca de Yixing, assim como havia prometido para si mesmo. Não imaginava que cumpriria aquilo em um momento tão íntimo, mas ali estava ele, puxando o rosto do chinês para perto de si. Os lábios de ambos finalmente se encostaram, os olhos fechados e os dedos curiosos descobrindo um ao corpo do outro.

Eles se beijavam lentamente, não tinham pressa alguma para terminar o toque. A língua macia de Yixing roçou nos lábios de Junmyeon em uma tentativa de aprofundar o contato, que prontamente foi aceita. O intercambista soltou a mão que ainda estava entrelaçada à do outro e a levou até as suas costas, deitando-o na cama calmamente. O Kim então subiu a mão esquerda até os cabelos molhados do outro, a outra indo de encontro ao seu quadril enquanto tentava — mesmo que não fosse possível pelas leis da física, já que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo — puxá-lo para mais perto de si.

Yixing ousou descer um pouco mais a mão, tocando a coxa de Junmyeon com delicadeza. Afastou os lábios minimamente para então deixar alguns beijos no pescoço do mais baixo, os dedos curiosos entrando por baixo de sua camisa de tecido fino e tocando-lhe a cintura marcada. Pôde sentir nas pontas dos dedos o quão arrepiado o outro garoto estava. Não era a primeira vez que beijava um garoto, mas definitivamente era a mais intensa. Talvez os seus sentimentos tornassem tudo ainda melhor.  
Se alguns meses antes alguém contasse para Junmyeon que ele ficaria aos beijos com alguém do mesmo sexo e gostaria disso, ele acabaria rindo na cara da pessoa. Quer dizer, nem mesmo sabia que se sentia atraído por Zhang Yixing até aquele momento, mas estava sendo o melhor beijo de sua vida. Sentia o coração palpitar em excitação e as tais borboletas eufóricas em seu estômago. Queria saber se o causador disso tudo também se sentia assim, então levou a mão até o seu coração. E batia ainda mais rápido que o seu.

Beijar um garoto era totalmente diferente de beijar uma menina. Beijar Zhang Yixing era ainda mais especial.

Trocaram inúmeros beijos naquela noite. Agora que haviam experimentado, não queriam mais largar um do outro.

[...]

Milagrosamente, Junmyeon acordou mais cedo do que deveria. Ao olhar para baixo, pode ver Yixing dormindo no colchão de visitas. Ele parecia um anjo, todo retinho na cama. Sentiu vergonha por um momento, já sabia que tinha a fama de mexer demais e chutar as pessoas enquanto dormia.  
Aproveitou para refletir um pouco. Não sabia como devia agir com ele, não sabia se aquilo iria continuar ou teria sido algo apenas de uma noite. Estava tão confuso mentalmente e seu coração estava tão certo do que desejava que ele não sabia qual dos dois devia seguir.

Também havia outra coisa o preocupando: Zhang Yixing não ficaria na Coreia para sempre, ele era apenas um intercambista. Tentou parar de pensar tanto no futuro, nem mesmo sabia como ele iria agir consigo.

Após checar o horário outra vez, pegou suas roupas e foi até o banheiro para despertar completamente. Trocou-se e escovou os dentes, passando também o mesmo perfume de todos os dias — quando não se atrasava, é claro. Depois de tudo isso, finalmente foi acordar o amigo. Dava dó, na verdade. Ele dormia tão bonitinho que parecia de mentira. Era uma pena que tivessem que ir à escola.

— Yixing — bastou chama-lo uma única vez para que ele acordasse. Quer dizer, quase. Na verdade ele entreabriu os olhos e tampou o próprio rosto com o cobertor — Temos que ir para a escola. Pode ir se arrumando enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para o café da manhã.

O chinês apenas murmurou algo que ele não conseguiu compreender por causa do cobertor. Deu de ombros e já tinha colocado um pé para fora do quarto quando se lembrou que tinha sujado a blusa dele no dia anterior.

— Antes que eu me esqueça, você pode pegar o que precisar no meu guarda-roupas — disse antes de finalmente deixar o cômodo.

Na cozinha, permitiu-se relaxar um pouco após tomar um copo de água. Nem mesmo sentia fome, decidiu que tomaria apenas um copo de chá para acalmar um pouco. Ao menos não teve que quebrar a cabeça pensando no que fazer para Yixing comer, pois o garoto logo apareceu na cozinha e sorriu.

— Bom dia, Jun — disse. Ele usava uma das camisas favoritas de Junmyeon, mesmo que não soubesse disso — Eu esqueci de te dizer que eu não tomo café da manhã.

O coreano virou-se rapidamente para jogar o saquinho do chá no lixo e colocar o copo na pia e mal notou o outro se aproximando dele. Não até sentir os braços quentinhos o abraçarem por trás.

— Ei, está tudo bem? — perguntou Yixing, sua voz baixinha e soando insegura — Sobre ontem eu… Desculpe-me, eu devia ter perguntado antes de te beijar.

Junmyeon franziu o cenho antes de virar-se para o garoto e encará-lo nos olhos. Ao olhá-los, conseguiu perceber que ele sentia medo. Yixing estava com medo de que Junmyeon se afastasse dele e que não tivesse gostado dos beijos e toques da noite passada.

Mal sabia ele que o Kim queria repetir aquilo.

— Yixing, eu estou bem. Não sei por que pensou que eu não gostei ou algo do tipo mas… — fez uma pequena pausa, escolhendo suas próximas palavras — Eu quis, eu retribuí desde o início. Na verdade, eu te beijei primeiro.

O intercambista parecia muito mais relaxado depois de escutar o que Junmyeon tinha a dizer. Para deixar ainda mais claro o que queria dizer, Junmyeon segurou-o pela cintura e deixou um breve selar em seus lábios. Teria deixado durar mais, mas perder o ônibus não estava em seus planos.

— Você ficou esplêndido com essa blusa — disse. Yixing deu um sorriso tão grande que dessa vez Junmyeon foi agraciado não apenas por uma, mas DUAS covinhas.  
Teria um infarto até o fim do dia.

[...]

Haviam se passado três meses desde que Junmyeon e Yixing se beijaram pela primeira vez. Desde então, tinham uma espécie de "amizade colorida". Ficavam constantemente, mas apenas Sehun, Luhan e Jisoo sabiam disso. A última apenas porque os pegou aos beijos no fundo da biblioteca, diga-se de passagem. Pelo menos era uma boa garota e prometeu segredo.  
Junmyeon não tinha medo de que soubessem sobre o que tinha com Yixing, mas simplesmente não sabia como abordá-lo sobre o assunto. Até que em um dia qualquer, os dois estavam em uma sorveteria quando o chinês comentou que quando mais novo sonhava com uma declaração de amor bem clichê. Como se fosse uma obra do destino — e talvez fosse — , no dia seguinte foi anunciado um show de talentos na escola. Não demorou muito para que Junmyeon tivesse a genial ideia de se declarar em uma apresentação. Fez a sua inscrição sem que Yixing soubesse e vinha treinando secretamente desde então.

O tão temido dia chegou e Junmyeon estava mais nervoso do que nunca. Foi difícil pedir uma carona para a sua mãe — seria mais fácil levar o violão dessa maneira — sem poder contar sobre o seu plano. A verdade é que ele não estava tão confiante assim e não queria deixar sua mãe preocupada com uma possível rejeição.

No dia anterior, se entupiu de água e bebeu aquelas misturas loucas que os famosos fazem para ajudar a voz. Selena Gomez, por exemplo, bebe azeite antes dos shows. Junmyeon tinha guardado um pouquinho de azeite na mochila para beber meia hora antes de se apresentar, afinal, se ela podia por que ele não podia também?

Junmyeon foi diretamente para a sala de música quando chegou na escola. Os equipamentos dos alunos podiam ser deixados ali, já que as apresentações seriam apenas após as aulas terminarem.

Tentou agir normalmente para que Yixing não desconfiasse de nada. Ainda ficava surpreso com a beleza dele e agora, com a possibilidade de poder chamá-lo oficialmente de namorado, sentia-se mais do que sortudo.

— Jun, você vai ficar para o show de talentos? — estavam no intervalo quando Yixing o questionou de repente. Engasgou com o biscoito e tossiu algumas vezes antes de se recompor.

— Por que pergunta isso? — tentou dizer calmamente — Acho que devo ficar sim.

Yixing não pareceu perceber nada de estranho e se percebeu apenas ignorou. Era um alívio.

— Eu quero ficar, mas não ficaria se você não estivesse aqui. O Luhan e o Sehun tão' no maior love agora que estão namorando e eu ia acabar ficando sozinho — justificou. Junmyeon viu ali uma chance para trocar de assunto e a agarrou.

Junmyeon esticou os braços e forçou um bocejo chamando a atenção do Zhang para a sua roupa. O Kim vestia uma camisa de manga longa do Queen.

— Não olhe assim para a minha blusa, eu não vou te emprestar ela — reclamou enquanto levava as mãos até a blusa e tampava a estampa da banda — Apenas admita que você quer ficar perto de mim.  
Yixing sorriu de lado. Não era bem uma mentira.

— Você sabe que eu vou pegar essa blusa, não adianta brigar. E de fato eu quero ficar com você, mas nesse caso não é só isso — na última parte de sua sentença, sua voz adquiriu um tom indignado que fez com que Junmyeon desse risada.

Droga, estava tão apaixonado quanto os personagens de um filme de romance clichê.

No final do último horário, Junmyeon pediu para ir ao banheiro. Era apenas uma desculpa para pegar o violão e levá-lo até a parte de trás do "palco", mas ninguém precisava saber disso. Seria um dos últimos a se apresentar.

De volta à sala de aula, Junmyeon finalmente pegou o potinho com azeite e o tomou. Fez uma pequena careta, mas felizmente Luhan foi o único a perceber. Inclusive riu. Tomar azeite puro não era lá uma coisa muito saborosa e ele descobriu isso da pior maneira possível.

Ao olhar novamente para Luhan, pôde ver ele dizer, porém sem som algum um "Fique calmo, vai dar tudo certo". Sorriu nervosamente.

Junmyeon mal conseguia prestar atenção nas apresentações. Ele seria o próximo a ser anunciado. Tinha os dedos entrelaçados ao de Yixing, que alguns minutos atrás perguntou se ele estava bem. Apenas assentiu e sorriu de leve.

— Kim Junmyeon — finalmente teve o seu nome anunciado pelo diretor. Olhou para o chinês ao seu lado e ele estava mais confuso do que nunca. Nem sabia que Junmyeon iria se apresentar.

Com o coração batendo rápido e as mãos suando, Junmyeon levantou de onde estava e foi em direção ao palco. Pegou o violão que havia deixado escondido ali e ajustou o microfone preso à haste. Respirou fundo antes de finalmente olhar para o chinês na plateia e começar a tocar os acordes de China Girl.

Ele não era acostumado a cantar. Tinha uma voz bonita, mas era apenas isso. Teve que treinar bastante antes de se sentir confiante o suficiente para subir no palco.

—_ I could escape this feeling with my china gir_l — começou a cantar. Sua voz não falhou, o que o deixou ainda mais confiante. Desviou os olhos de Yixing para Sehun, que lhe dava apoio moral ao fazer joinhas com os polegares.

O chinês parecia brilhar. Mal conseguia desviar os olhos e agora que havia voltado a olhá-lo, também não queria mais fazê-lo.

_— I feel a wreck without my little china girl_ _—_ ele esperava do fundo do seu coração que o garoto pelo qual estava apaixonado entendesse que ele era o seu China Boy.

Aquela música era para ele, o intercambista chinês que havia roubado o seu coração desde o primeiro dia — mesmo que Junmyeon não soubesse disso naquele momento.

— _I_ _hear her heart beating loud as thunder_ — e aquele trecho…. Era perfeito para eles. No dia em que se beijaram pela primeira vez, Junmyeon colocou a mão no peito de Yixing para sentir o seu coração. E ele batia tão forte que poderia saltar.

Continuou cantando, os olhos fixos no garoto que também não desviava o olhar. Ele sorria. O Kim esperava que ele entendesse a mensagem que desejava passar.

Chegou ao fim da música e se curvou em forma de agradecimento. Estava sendo aplaudido. Sentia um alívio percorrê-lo, não sabia se seria recusado mas tudo estava indo como queria. Colocou o violão nas costas e desceu do palco.

Pensou que teria que ir até Yixing e chamá-lo, mas foi surpreendido quando o chinês apareceu ao seu lado e o abraçou pela cintura.

— Foi para mim, não foi? — perguntou baixinho em seu ouvido. Junmyeon sorriu enquanto o abraçava de volta.

— E para quem mais seria? Você é o meu china boy — disse um pouco antes de afastar os corpos e olhar para os olhos brilhantes do garoto — Venha comigo.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Foi seguido por ele até a praça que havia ali perto. Já estava de noite e a lua pairava no centro do céu. As estrelas davam um toque romântico na noite. Tirou o violão e o deixou sobre a grama fofa, logo deitando-se no chão. Yixing fez o mesmo.

O Kim agarrou a mão do Zhang, o coração pulando corda em seu peito. Entregou os dedos antes de erguer ambas as mãos para cima e observar como elas pareciam belas, o céu como plano de fundo.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você — as palavras saltaram de seus lábios — E você já sabe disso. Você disse que quando criança sonhava com uma declaração bem clichê, então eu quis realizar esse seu sonho.

  
Junmyeon soltou as mãos e virou o corpo de lado para poder olhar para Yixing. A luz do luar iluminando-os o deixava ainda mais fascinante aos seus olhos.

— Eu não quero mais ter que escondê-lo. Não quero ter que entrar na cabine do banheiro para te beijar quando quiser. Quero poder segurar na sua mão a todo momento — continuou.

Yixing sorria abertamente. Levou a mão direita até o pescoço de Junmyeon e o puxou delicadamente, também erguendo um pouco o próprio corpo para poder beijá-lo confortavelmente.

Não tinha muitas pessoas na praça, mas eles também não estavam sozinhos. Estava tudo bem, não queriam que aquilo continuasse sendo um segredo.

— Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, Jun — separou os lábios minimamente para poder falar — Você tocou no meu ponto fraco quando cantou Bowie para mim, não teria como te recusar nem mesmo se eu te odiasse.

— Então agora eu posso dizer que você é meu? — perguntou Junmyeon. Sua mão deslizava na cintura do chinês, por baixo da camisa azul. Yixing sorriu.

— Você sempre pôde.

As preocupações haviam se dissipado naquele momento. Poderiam pensar no que fazer quando chegasse a hora do chinês voltar para o seu país de origem em outro momento, o clima não merecia ser estragado com bobagens.

Seu china boy estava ali e nada era mais importante que ele.


End file.
